


Ice Cream Sunday

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones enjoy ice cream on a sunny Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> written for [today’s Daily Captain/Daily Doctor pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/624946.html) posted on jim_and_bones, whereupon Chris and Karl look sexily summery. The comm must be joined to view the pretties, as it’s f-locked. And yes, the spelling mistake in the title is a deliberate one, nom.

The sun was climbing steadily towards the midday point by the time that Jim finally awoke, stretching luxuriously in bed as he did so. He yawned, and contemplated just turning over and going back to sleep again, yet decided against the idea after a few moments thought. It might well be Sunday, and therefore no classes at the Academy, yet still Jim thought it no excuse for laziness. He sat up, hair sleep tousled and pyjamas rumpled about his body, before he heard a familiar Southern drawl nearby.

“Oh, Sleeping Beauty awakens. At last,” Bones said, as Jim turned still sleepy blue eyes onto him. “I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the whole day away.” 

“Nah, just half of it,” Jim said, with a slow and lazy grin at the other man. “Like you don’t sleep in whenever you get the chance.” 

“At least I wake up while it’s still technically classed as morning, though,” Bones pointed out, rolling his eyes as he slowly stood from where he’d been reading at the table nearby. “Come on, up and at ‘em, kid. Time’s a wasting.” 

“Noooo,” Jim moaned, as he attempted to lay back down again. “It’s comfy here. Why don’t you join me, Bones?” 

“Dammit, Jim, we‘ll have plenty of time for that later,” Bones said, as he stood beside Jim‘s bed. “I thought you wanted to take advantage of the nice summer weather and go for a walk. That’s what you said yesterday, anyway.”

“That was yesterday,” Jim pouted, even as he allowed Bones to manoeuvre him out of the bed and onto his feet. “Today, I want to spend it in bed with you.” 

That, at least, made Bones smile, yet still the medical student shook his head vehemently. 

“No, Jim. You wanted ice cream, remember? You can’t have ice cream unless you leave the damn room,” he said, swiping at Jim’s ass and shooing him away from the bed.

Jim laughed, yet allowed Bones to shepherd him towards the general vicinity of the bathroom. Bones was surprised that Jim returned in reasonably fast time, despite his earlier pouting fit, replete in a faded t shirt denoting a band Bones had never heard of and worn jeans. The outfit made Jim look younger than his years and somehow more vulnerable. Bones couldn’t help but stare, a fact which wasn’t lost on Jim. 

“What?” Jim asked, a slow grin working its way across his face at that.

“Nothin’, Jim,” Bones said, immediately, still staring at the other cadet. “I’m just not used to seeing you out of your cadet reds, is all.” 

“You say that every weekend,” Jim said, with a laugh. “Anyway, are you ready to go?” 

Bones hummed but said nothing more. Instead, he followed Jim from the room, watching the way the jeans hugged Jim’s ass just perfectly, something that Bones suspected the other man was all too aware of. Still, it didn’t stop him from staring and appreciating the sight.

It seemed as though other cadets had had the same idea, judging by the lack of life around the Academy grounds as they left. Jim’s first task was to buy two ice creams as soon as they found a roadside vendor, before heading for the nearby Bay and to stare over the shimmering waters and the red bridge that spanned it. 

Bones watched as Jim slowly licked his ice cream, watching the way Jim’s tongue lapped out to catch every last stray droplet, before his teeth crunched through the cone with noisy abandon. Bones turned away before Jim could catch him staring, slowly consuming his own ice cream, savouring the sweet tastes of vanilla and butterscotch sauce against his tongue. He was fully aware of Jim watching him some moments later, glancing towards him to find the other man’s bright blue eyes fixedly staring at Bones‘ lips. 

“What?” Bones asked, unable to hide the smile as he popped the last of his cone into his mouth and chewed.

“Nothing,” Jim said, even as he closed the distance between them and leant up against Bones. 

“Dammit, Jim,” Bones said, with an affectionate smack to Jim’s ass and a feeble attempt to push the other man away.

Jim merely laughed yet refused to be moved. Bones soon gave up trying, struggles merely perfunctory instead of genuine. Jim grinned, knowing he’d won some unnamed battle that was barely even that, before he pressed a kiss against Bones‘ lips, tongue licking his way inside his mouth. Jim tasted of vanilla and strawberries, the heat of his body mirroring that of the sunny day around them. Bones closed his eyes and lost himself to the very real feel of Jim against him, before breaking the kiss, and grinned breathlessly at Jim. 

“I think it high time we return to our room, don’t you?” he asked, watching a knowing grin work its way across Jim’s face at that. 

Jim was already off and running before Bones even knew it, throwing a - “Last one back is a dead dog!” - over his shoulder.

“Dammit, Jim, I’m a cadet, not a dead dog,” Bones yelled after him, even though Jim was, by now, well out of ear-shot. 

Despite the fact that he was all too tempted to make Jim wait for the crack about dead dogs, he still caught up with Jim before the other cadet could even reach their room. They crashed inside, door slamming noisily behind them, all thoughts of sunny days and ice cream lost to the tangle and press of bodies and lips, naked skin heated and flush one against the other. And when Bones came, Jim a clinging weight beneath him, he knew that there was no other perfect way than to spend a sunny summer’s day than with the man he loved.


End file.
